Carnet de voyage d'un Hobbit en Terre du Milieu
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: 30ème défi du Poney Fringant. Carnet de voyage de Frodon Sacquet.


**Carnet de voyage d'un Hobbit en Terre du Milieu, par Frodon Sacquet**

_23 septembre des Années Glorieuses du Troisième Âge_

J'entame dès ce soir l'écriture de ce carnet de voyage.

Aujourd'hui, Sam et moi avons quitté Hobbitbourg. Je me souviens qu'Oncle Bilbon avait regretté de ne pas en avoir tenu un lors de sa première aventure.

J'espère que je saurai retranscrire mon aventure dans les moindres détails sans me tromper.

Je me souviens que cet après-midi, nous avions traversé l'un des champs de blé près du domaine du père Magott. Sam s'est arrêté près de l'épouvantail. Il faudra que le fermier pense à le changer, il ne fait pas du tout peur aux oiseaux, au contraire, on dirait qu'il les attire !

Sam m'a affirmé qu'il n'était jamais allé au-delà de la limite marquée par ce pantin désarticulé au milieu du champ. Finalement, il a continué avec moi. Gandalf l'avait menacé de le transformer en crapaud tacheté au moindre faux pas pendant ce voyage. Mais je sais que Sam est avant tout un fidèle ami, et il espère depuis toujours voir des elfes. Ce voyage est l'occasion inespérée pour lui de réaliser son rêve.

Tandis que nous reprenions notre chemin, je me suis souvenu de ce que Bilbon disait : « _Il est fort dangereux, Frodon, de sortir de chez soi. On prend la route et si on ne regarde pas où l'on met les pieds, on ne sait pas jusqu'où cela peut nous mener._ »

Tard dans la soirée, alors que Sam s'occupait du souper, j'ai perçu des éclats de voix. Guidés par la mélodie, mon fidèle ami et moi-même avons traversé les bois jusque devant un sentier où nous avons vu des Elfes des Bois.

Ils partent pour les Havres Gris, et je sais qu'ils ne reviendront jamais. Comme Sam, j'ai ressenti de la tristesse.

« _A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair !  
__Calad ammen i reniar  
Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath.  
__A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
I chin a thûl lín míriel…_ »

Leur chant était si beau, leurs voix si mélodieuses… Tant de belles choses que ce monde va perdre ! Je ne peux pourtant oublier l'espoir dans les paroles de cette chanson :

« _Ô Reine au-delà des Mers de l'Ouest !_  
_Ô lumière qui chemine vers nous_  
_Au sein de la Terre du Milieu._  
_Ô Elbereth Lumière-d'Étoile_  
_Tes yeux et ton souffle brillent comme des joyaux…_ »

* * *

_27 septembre_

Nous sommes enfin sortis de la Vieille Forêt, et j'ai un peu de temps ce soir pour écrire. Quelle déception de ne pas pouvoir m'atteler davantage à l'écriture de ce carnet !

Nous sommes désormais quatre à entamer ce voyage : Sam, mes cousins Merry, Pippin et moi.

J'avoue que mon séjour dans cette Vieille Forêt ne fut pas si déplaisant que ça. Oh, je n'oublie pas l'ambiance sombre et morbide qui y régnait, pourtant certains faits étranges m'intriguent et me donnent envie d'y revenir un jour, pour les éclaircir.

Par exemple, pourquoi Bombadil n'a-t-il pas disparu en mettant l'Anneau à son doigt ? Gandalf en avait peur, lui…

Mes pensées se tournent bientôt vers un autre souci : les Cavaliers noirs. Ils continuent de nous traquer, ils veulent l'Anneau… Et j'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas y penser. Cela me fait peur.

Vivement que nous atteignions Bree, et que je me débarrasse de ce fardeau !

* * *

_1__er__ octobre_

Enfin, j'ai le temps d'écrire quelques lignes ! Valars, que les aventures peuvent être ennuyeuses, parfois ! Je comprends pourquoi Bilbon avait tant de mal à écrire pendant ses aventures !

Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir attendre d'être de retour à la maison pour m'atteler à la tâche.

Nous sommes désormais cinq, un Rôdeur du nom de Grand-pas nous a rejoints. Il ne nous laisse guère de temps pour nous reposer.

J'avoue ne pas lui faire totalement confiance, pourtant il ne semble pas si mauvais. Je l'ai même surpris à chanter un morceau du _Lai de Luthièn_. Mes souvenirs à ce sujet sont très flous, Bilbon m'avait raconté tant d'histoires, et j'avoue que plus je m'éloigne de la Comté, plus j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'éteint, tout doucement, lentement, mais sûrement.

L'Ombre nous traque et l'Anneau que je porte sur moi ne m'aide pas du tout…


End file.
